User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Albion
In the ancient days, the oldest name for England was Albion. The names for Scotland in the Celtic languages were also related to Albion: Alba in Scottish Gaelic, Alba in Irish, and Alban in Welsh, Cornish and Breton. These names were later anglicized to Albany, which was once an alternative name for Scotland. Many myths and legends have long existed that giants were either the original inhabitants of the United Kingdom, or were the founders of the land named Albion. The mystical significance of Albion has been memorialized through poems, stories and mythos. Together they suggest the nature of Albion is related to collective human consciousness and the World Soul, to which we are all intimately connected. The Albion is the androgynous human template created from the twelve spheres of the Tree of Life which, during the fall of humankind, became buried in the lower dimensional fields of the earth, waiting to be awakened. This elemental structure of the primordial human template is located in the earth body, and is made from the Original Cosmic Blueprint. This original Blueprint records the divine plan for humanities ascension to the Silicate Matrix and holds the celestial records of humankind’s evolution throughout the Solar System. The Awakening Albion occurs in progressive stages, and recent Sirius and Canopus star transmissions are intelligently designed to stimulate the higher mind activation throughout the Albion body in the earth. This gently accelerates the shift in the mental body of the earth to reflect the higher mind consciousness which is reflected in the stages of Awakening Albion. Hyperborean Albion The Hyperboreans are the Root Races from 7th dimensional Earth known as Gaia. Hyperboreans are important, because this was the timeline of the original trauma of the "fall" that happened to the human race. This is where the split in time occurred and this is when the Moon was brought to the planet, as its companion satellite to manage the gravitational field. The Hyperborean period on Gaia was humanities Golden Age. This level of Monadic identity was fully connected and fully embodied in Christ Consciousness. When the electric wars happened to the Hyperboreans, they were split apart from their higher spiritual counterparts in Polaris. On the 7D Gaian body, which is the monad body of planet Earth, the Hyperboreans existed as a consciousness. Currently that Consciousness has an access point in the timelines, in the northern part of our planet in the United Kingdom. With the latest transmission of Galactic Law, the planet is intersecting with the Hyperboreans timelines in the 7th dimension, which are the original histories of humanities fall from the Edenic state. The current Aeonic Pairs (hierogamic unions) are being taken out of the dimensional door of Transtime continuum (TTC) to experience the infinite space of God Worlds, in order to bring back that specific timeline memory to this density of earth. The Albion body contains the collective memory record of the human experience in the 7D timelines on Gaia. The divine plan is to find and locate the pieces of the Albion body, which awaken the World Soul through the Galactic Zodiac and star transmissions. Ultimately, this integrates all the broken mirrors into the Albion body which then can unite with the Cathar Body of Mother. This is the Alchemical Wedding of the masculine and feminine principle, which is the marriage of spirit and matter on the earth in this ascending timeline. As we expand our consciousness, our spiritual mission is to facilitate the preparations for this sacred union of the Albion and Cathar bodies, as we bring our witness to the ceremony that takes place during the Alchemical Wedding. The Alchemical Wedding is also called Hieros Gamos or hierogamy. The Albion body has energy chakras and consciousness centers that make up entire sections of his body which represent principles recorded in the earth to expand solar consciousness and beyond. When the Albion body is asleep, it exists in states of unconsciousness and generates darkness, understood as the dead light of the Luciferian consciousness. To Awaken Albion is also to rehabilitate the unconsciousness of the Luciferian forces (Fallen Angelics) on earth, to the self-realized higher consciousness of the Krystic Self in the Diamond Sun DNA that recognizes it is one with all things. Albion Code and Cathar Code The Albion is in the planetary body as a sphere and it is the exact replica of an original 12 strand DNA human, the first expression of a human being that is recorded within the planetary body. The Albion is comprised of the architecture of the Universal Law of Structure that manifests as the divine-human body in the Universal Tree of Life. The Albion is within the core manifestation template of the human body, and the actual shape of that body is referred to as the Albion. The Albion is masculine in its principle, although it is genderless, it is a manifestation of the Law of Structure governed by the Cosmic Logos. The Albion exists as a cell in the body of the Solar Logos. Each of us exist as a cell in the planetary body. The planetary body is made in the image of the Albion, as it is connected to the 12 Strand DNA silicate matrix body. Each of the twelve spheres in the Tree of Life represents a part of the consciousness of the auric egg that makes up the Lightbody. The auric egg contains color waves within the spheres and these are known as the Cathar, which is the feminine principle. The Albion and the Cathar, represent the Holy Father and Holy Mother Principle united, as the Hieros Gamos, or the risen Christos-Sophia made manifest through the corrected Albion. The Cathar is the mother principle of the sound, tone, music, and colors that fill in the Albion spherical architecture. The Cathar is the Holy Mother’s body which is the color tonal wave spectrum, and the living life code of the breathing Holy Spirit. The Cathar is Mother’s creation code, the Albion is Father’s creation code, and both have to interact and interconnect in Sacred Marriage to birth the Christos-Sophia. As they unite in hierogamic union, Mother’s sound tones and Holy Spirit can bring color waves into the base template of the Albion architecture. This sacred union generates new balanced creations throughout the matter worlds, as matter becomes spiritualized through the animating force of the Holy Spirit. Category:Blog posts Category:History/Information Category:Spiritual Blog